trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshtato Fairy/Do the Biggie
Marshtato Fairy/Do the Biggie is the second episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis Marshtato Fairy Branch tries to prove that the Marshtato fairy is non-existent, while Poppy tries to put some Marshtato spirit in Branch. Do The Biggie Guy Diamond shows Biggie the perks about being in the spotlight. Plot Marshtato Fairy Poppy starts with a scrapbook explanation on Marshtatos and the Marshtato Fairy. She explains that on one foggy night every year the fairy visits and the next day the Trolls find Marshtatos, their favourite sweets, talking in rhyme verse to the Children of Troll Village. The kids ask if the Fairy will hear them despite living on Hill Mountain, but Poppy is not concerned. As the kids correctly guess, the rocks their painting faces on will tell the fairy whose taking part. Other Trolls are decorating and burping the alphabet. Poppy then calls for the Fairy's favourite activity; the group hug. All trolls form up and hug. Poppy is interrupted mid-hug countdown by Branch who is off to claim his spot on the patch. Poppy tells him his to join in or the Marshtato fairy may think he has no Marshtato day spirit and not come. Branch is confident she will come as he believes she doesn't exist. He states their plants and that everything else in the holiday is weird superstitions. When they won't let him leave, he states that he will prove she doesn't exist and then hopefully they'll leave him alone. A deal is made; if Branch cannot prove she isn't real he'll lead the Marshtato Day hug every year from then on out. Branch is staking out the patch with Poppy, but Poppy refuses to stake it out in case they scare her off as she claims she is shy. He creates a hide from his hair and the two wait. However they are awoken next morning by other Trolls as they fell asleep and missed the fairy. Thinking she has won as everyone is celebrating their Marshtatos, Poppy begins to organise things. Branch points out nothing is proven because they fell asleep, but she points out nothing was disproven either. Branch decides to climb Hill Mountain to prove no one lives up there. In the next scene, Poppy is tugging at Branch who is approaching Hill Mountain. Poppy reminds him the fairy is shy, but Branch states he is coming back with proof this holiday is a sham. When Branch refuses to stop, Poppy states she will make sure everyone else shows extra spirit. Branch climbs Hill Mountain and arrives at the summit to an empty space. A glow from inside an old tree trunk attracts his attention and he climbs in. He finds a area inside covered in Marshtatos. He is approached by a figure he thinks is the Marshtato Fairy, until she pokes him. She accuses Branch of being there to steal her Marshtatos and when he asks if she is the Fairy is offended as she doesn't even have wings. Her threats don't really make him fear her as he says she looks adorable and her attacks just tickle him. He explains his reasons for being there and she gets annoyed. She explains she is Marshtato Mary and every year she goes around and takes all Marshtatos for herself. Except one night of the year when fog prevents her taking her delicious bounty. Branch realises they grow all year around but Mary has been taking them all. Branch realises he was right. Mary doesn't care but Branch asks her to do him a favour. He shows her where the Trolls live, she responds negatively calling them "Elves" which Branch advises her not to say as it is offensive to them. He wants her to go down there and prove there is no Fairy. As Branch does a victory dance, Mary says the pair have a lot in common as neither can tolerate foolishness which he confirms is true, but he then disagrees with her when she says they both like the crushing disappointment of others. Branch states all he wants is to prove a point, not to upset anyone. Mary points out that they will ruin the holiday which of course will upset them, which Mary enjoys the sound of. Branch has a vision of disappointing Trolls with Keith stating Branch ruined his childhood. Branch has a change of heart as the Marshtato Fairy means a lot to his friends and won't take that away from them just to prove a point. Mary won't back down and thanks to Branch she knows how to get back at them for stealing her Marshtatos. She grows a pair of wings and goes off to the Trolls. Realising he has to stop her, he jumps off of Hill Mountain and falls to the bottom. Mary approaches the Trolls and they greet her well but she soon begins to tell the trolls about how the Marshtatos belong to her and the holiday is a lie. She is soon countered by Branch who says thats not the Fairy, thats her arch enemy "Marshtato Mary", using Mary's own name against her. To the dismay of Mary, Branch begins to spin his own story about her she is jealous of how the Trolls love the Fairy, Mary counters this with pointing out its like Branch is making stuff up as he goes along, echoing an earlier comment Branch had with Poppy and her claims on the Fairy. He says she has one weakness and to give her as much love as they give the fairy. Mary can't stand the affection and flies off back to Hill Mountain. This saves the day and Poppy approaches Branch to say that it looks like he was wrong as he said it himself, she does exist. Branch just shrugs it off and eats Marshtato. Episode Notes *"Elves" is a nod to how the Trolls live in the forest and have a lot of "Elf-like" traits. *"Elves" is a racial slur to the Trolls. *This episode is a nod to childhood beliefs and folklore like the Tooth Fairy of which the Marshtato Fairy is based on, with some elements of Santa Claus added in. *Branch previously mentioned the loss of his own childhood in Snow Day and referenced his wasted life in The Bunker List, this is why the idea of spoiling someone else's childhood would upset him. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Priscilla *CJ Suki *Keith *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Biggie *Guy Diamond *Gemma Fur Other *Marshtato Mary *Mr. Dinkles Do the Biggie At the party, Biggie is standing on the side watching other Trolls dance. DJ Suki announces a dance circle and Biggie is trapped in the centre. He manages to slid out in time to avoid being part of it. Poppy asks why he left the circle. Biggie tries to dodge the question and heads quickly to the snack table. Biggie confesses he doesn't like dance circles which shocks Guy Diamond. Guy and Poppy can't understand how he doesn't like Dance circles as Biggie is a great dancer and dance circles give a chance to just let loose. Biggie explains he doesn't like the pressure and everyone staring at him as he doesn't like messing up. Poppy ensures him if they see him having fun they'll have fun too. Biggie states he is not going in the circle, but as he goes for snacks again he bumps his head and then knocks his knee into a rock. Hopping, he ends up in the circle anyway knocking Satin and Chenille out of the way in the process. Everyone thinks his hopping is a dance and are impressed by it. He then stands by a ant hill and is covered in ants. As everyone calls for his new dance DJ dubs "The Biggie" he enjoys himself and feels the warmth of the circle. Poppy talks to him and he is sad because he knows he'll never have that experience again. Poppy states that there will be plenty of dance circles, but Biggie points out that he has only one proven dance. He doesn't want to do the same dance over and over again as he doesn't know if everyone will love it. Guy then asks what if he knew if it did, as he suggests making it a dance craze. Poppy explains what a craze is to Biggie when he doesn't understand. They make it officially a done deal and go about things. They approach DJ for a song and it appears she is making one for The Biggie dance, then she realises they are there. They then drop the name of the dance to everyone in casual talk. DJ Suki announces the dance and music to go with it and it is a hit making Biggie a celebrity. Biggie now has fans and is due to go on stage when a group approaches him to say how much they love his craze. Biggie states he would never go on stage unless he was certain of success. But after going on stage, Harper announces her own dance craze The Harper Hustle. The craze soon makes everyone forget The Biggie. Poppy states thats how crazes work, they are short lived and another soon replaces the old. Guy states its possible to create another craze and Biggie states The Biggie was an accident. guy gives Biggie a hot pepper to make his moves hot. As soon as Biggie invents another dance craze, Bella comes out with the Bella Bounce. Guy throws ice on biggie and he invents yet another dance. Fuzzbert comes in with another new dance. Guy puts a critter on the floor scaring Biggie and keeping him moving. This ends with the Keith Krump being the replacement dance. Guy then comes on with Zapper Bugs ready but Biggie has had enough. Sad, Biggie realises he will just have to give up dancing in front of a crowd. Keith calls Biggie over to dance with him. Guy suggests Biggie try dancing without the craze and a crowd gathers around Biggie as he dances. Poppy guesses that Guy's plan was to get Biggie to have fun anyway, but Guy states he'll never tell her if it was. Episode Notes *Smidge is not in the initial opening shot then when it zooms in she is in front of DJ Suki. In fact while Bella Brightly is kept in most shots, the Trolls at the beginning introductions party switch in and out. Satin and Chenille are in some shots and not others and Gemma Fur suddenly appears. *The Trolls are 6 inches tall with 3 inches of their height being hair - those ants that cover Biggie are tiny. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Biggie *Bella Brightly *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *Smidge *Gemma Fur *Guy Diamond *Harper *Fuzzbert *Keith Other *Mr. Dinkles Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes